The present invention relates broadly to apparatus for containing a chemical reaction and more particularly to such apparatus that facilitates such a reaction under pressure during continuous flow of the component materials.
It is common in various chemical related industries to utilize pressure reaction vessels for containing reactive components. Such pressure tanks are cumbersome and require excessive floor space and special design considerations in plant layout and flow control. The pressure tanks must be designed with sufficient volume to contain the reacting components under all conditions and are expensive because of specialization required in fabrication and pressure testing.
Pressure relief valves and restricted orifices are used in design of pressure vessels for reactions where chemical components are brought together in a directional flow. They are used to maintain vessel pressure and as a safety measure in case of excessive pressure buildup. The nature of such relief valves is that they remain in an inoperative state up to the point where the pressure builds beyond a selected value. When this happens, the valve is intended to open and allow escape of material or air from within the enclosed area, causing the pressure to drop back to a safe level.
In theory, the use of pressure relief valves is entirely satisfactory. In reality, however, such valves are not 100% effective. They are often exposed to materials which can corrode valve material and lock the valves in a closed position.
Unexpected pressure damage or destruction of such vessels or associated equipment is not uncommon, with associated casualties in the adjacent area. It therefore becomes very desirable to provide some form of flow through pressure reaction apparatus that provides a fail-safe pressure relief for volatile reactions while providing controlled dynamic flow of material through a pipe or other conduit to assure more intimate mixing than is possible in more cumbersome, expensive, pressure vessels.